


It's All A Matter Of Choice

by smith_lyra



Series: The Founder And The Revolutionary (a lams collection) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Choices, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smith_lyra/pseuds/smith_lyra
Summary: Based on the prompt:"Right now I don't know if I wanna kiss you or shove you off a cliff""Can I pick?"





	It's All A Matter Of Choice

It had been a long, long day, and Laurens just really wanted to go home already but he still had a couple of letters to translate. Lafayette had been awfully eloquent that month and they had received so many letters from France that both him and Alexander were stuck on translation duty. Which would have been fine – Alex was his best friend – it would have been fine is John wasn’t madly, stupidly in love with him. So, anyways, John walked to the little office they shared (in fact it was just a back room crammed with two desks and their respective chairs, but Hamilton thought it sounded more professional to call it an office, and really, who was John to deny that man anything) and made himself at home. Taking half the letters from the pile, he got to translating them, at every minute looking up to check if Alex had arrived (as if you could ever miss his entrance, he lights up the whole room). It was slightly past midnight when he finally did arrive, arms full of paper, mumbling something under his breath. 

“Alexander, please tell me those aren’t more letters to translate.” 

He startled and turned to the voice, beaming when he saw John. 

“What was that? John? Are you alright?” 

Shaking himself back to reality, John tore his eyes from Alexander’s smiling ones and blushed. 

“I’m fine. I was asking if those were more letters to translate.” 

“Oh,” Alexander looked from the sheets of paper in his arms to those on the table, “No. These are the translations for the ones you have there, I did them already.” 

“Alex, are you serious?” 

He nodded, still smiling, and John forced himself not to stare too hard. 

“Alex, what had we agreed?” 

“That whoever got here first started translating, that’s what I did.” 

“And after that?” 

“I tuned you out after that, I was planning a speech for the General,” he stated matter-of-factly. 

A worn out sigh escaped his lips as he closed the inkbottle and tore in half the letter he was working on. 

“After that, I asked you to put away everything you had taken care of so they wouldn’t be translated again, which I already did to fifteen of them. And this is why you can’t tune me out, I could’ve gone to sleep hours ago.” 

Alexander’s smile dimmed for a second, “I’m sorry, John. But look on the bright side.” 

“And what exactly is the bright side?” 

“If u hadn’t translated these letters, you’d still have to do them and you wouldn’t be able to go to bed right now!” 

He broke into a smug grin and John couldn’t help but match it with a smile of his own. 

“Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a cliff,” the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

“Can I pick?” Alexander’s grin was... flirty?, and Laurens’s brain short-circuited. He couldn’t possibly mean... could he? But certainly he did not? 

Suddenly the only thing John could focus on was Alex’s tongue swiping across his lower lip and the glint in his eyes. 

“So? Can I pick?” 

Helpless, John could only, and watch as Alexander glanced behind him to check if the door was closed and then grasped his shirt to pull him closer. 

“I’m not too keen on dying,” he whispered, impossibly close. 

“Then don’t pick the cliff,” John suggested breathlessly. 

“I wasn’t going to.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Send me your prompts if you want me to write something specific.


End file.
